Nightmare
by PurpleRings
Summary: Ariel is haunted by a bad nightmare. Gabriel is taking care of the result. No pairings. Father-Daughter bondings. COMPLETE ONE-SHOT


_Blood._

_The blood dripped down the covered blade._

_The Angel Blade._

_Ariel watched the still, unmoving and lifeless body of the bloodcovered angel on the ground._

_The body of her father._

_They were fighting. _

_Gabriel tried to get Ariel back under control. Trying to give her the grace she needed._

_But she fighted. The demonic part of her showed and fighted._

_The black and red eyes showed. She showed him the blade and the next second it was right in his chest._

_In his heart._

_The light was bright. Very bright._

_The next thing she knew that the body fell limp to the ground._

_Two wings burned into the groud._

_Her smile is wricked. _

_A bloody tear rolls down her face._

_"Who is going to save me now, huh?"_

Ariel shout up from her bed, covered in sweat. She looked around. She was in her room, in the bunker.

She jumped quickly out of her bed, running to the next bathroom. Closing it, locking it, turning the lights on and looking into the mirror.

No black or red eyes.

She sighed in relief and let her hair falling down. It was still in a ponytail, she notice. '_Must have fallen asleep with it again_' she thought and ran a hair throught the caramell ends.

Then she turned to the sink and let the water fall until it was ice cold and splashed some into her face. '_Nightmare_' she thought '_just a nightmare'_.

She tapped alittle to the side until she found the green towel and dried her face and took another glance into the mirror and her eyes wide in shock and fear.

Her iris was a bright red and the rest was as pitch as the night.

Ariel screamed as loud as she could and smashed the mirror, making her right hand bled, but she didn't care. She needed to get out.

Turning as fast as she could to the door but she couldn't open it. She was to much shaking. To afraid. To fearful.

"Sam. Dean..." she whispered with tears in her eyes. But she didn't hear anything.

"**SAM! DEAN!**" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Then she heared footsteps. Fast.

"**Ariel?! Ariel!**" Sam's voice. "What happen?** WHATS WRONG?**"

"_Sam_..." she whispered shakly and sunked to the floor.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean. "I don't know. She _won't_ answer me." Sam. To much. It's to much. She covered her ears and rocked back and front.

They tried to open the door. Kicked it. Slamed it. Nothing. "_Shit_." she heared Sam cursed. "**Gabriel! Get here! Something is wrong with Ariel!**"

Not even three seconds the archangel appears beside Sam and Dean. "What happend? **What's wrong?!**" He asked worried.

"We don't know. She won't answer and the door won't open." Dean explained as short as it was.

"Stay back." With that Gabriel slamed the door open, frigned the three other people.

As the door was open, they saw the scene. A broken mirror. Blood. And a crying, scared Ariel rocking back and forth.

"Shit." Gabriel rushed to her side. "Ariel. _Hey Ariel_. Cupcake you're okay. Look at me." He cupped her face into his hands so that the sad golden eyes looked at him "You're okay. I'm here. Sam is here. Dean is here. Everything is okay."

All that Ariel response was a high-pitched whine and more tears were streamed down her face. Gabriel wasted no time and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Both hunters just stared down at the father and daughter. "_Come Dean._" Sam whispered "_Gabe got this._" Dean narrowed his eye "Y_ou sure?_" The younger Winchester nod and both of them left the scene.

Ariel slowly clinged at her father's back and took the jacket fabric tightly in her hands. "I_-I_.." "Shush, it's okay." Gabriel cut her off "I got you. You got me. I'm not going anywhere and won't leave you."

She took a long breath and stuttered "I-_I k_..killed you-_u_." More breaths "I _laughed_. I-I _smiled_. I-I e-_enjoyed_ it."

Gabriel shaked his head and stroked his daughters hair softly "Even if, it wasn't you. You know that your soul isn't pure, but also not dangerous. You have it all under control. And even if you don't, I'll always arrive before it will happen again. You understand Cupcake?"

Ariel shakly nod and burried her face deeper into her fathers jacket.

_She just wishes she could belive it as easily as her father._


End file.
